Multi-section doors for closing a large opening in a building, such as a sectional door, have long been manufactured using a plurality of substantially identical sections. The plurality of sections are typically hingedly or pivotally connected together to permit relative hinging movement between adjacent sections when the door is moved between a closed, vertical position, and an open, horizontal position.
Such multi-section doors are commonly referred to as upward opening sectional doors and often include sectional panels formed of a shell or casing, such as a molded or stamped piece of metal, fiberglass, or plastic, and an insulating core. In some cases, the multi-section door includes windows positioned within one or more of the sectional panels to allow users to view through a portion of the door. Due to the lightweight shell and core used to form the sectional panels, multi-section doors often require cumbersome, external framing structures to hold the windows in place within an opening cut into the sectional panel. The windows and framing structures of such doors often provide for a limited viewing area through the door, have low resistance to wind forces and flying debris that may occur in hurricane-prone areas, and are heavy additions to the sectional panels.